B&B After the Baby
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones and Booth have a bad fight and Booth leaves Bones and the baby for a new life in Boston


_**B&B Troubles After the Baby**_

**Booth Leaves Bones and moves to ****Boston**** without her or Chrissie. They never talk for two years**

Hurt/ Angst/ Romance Rated: M Some OOC but not unreal

_**B**_ooth and Brennan were no longer living in the same house together. Booth took a promotion to be the Agent in charge in Boston, MA. They saw each other and the baby Christeen infrequently. The love that brought the together was vanishing between then. Booth pushed them to get married.

He pushed Temperance into getting Christeen Baptize, something she protested against up to the day it was done.

Therefore, when Booth was given the promotion to Boston, Bones said no, she could not marry Booth at that time and she would not move to Boston. Booth in fit of temper said something's he later regretted moved out to Boston himself.

**T**hat was two years ago, and the bitter sentiments were showing no signs of defrosting. Booth in actuality was dating a TV-News Anchorperson. Bones dated a few people but nothing more than two times. Most men in her dating age were not attracted to a ready-made family.

**B**rennan acquiesces to a short book-signing journey, in the New York Metro area. She decided to take Christeen with her. They saw all the sight in and out of the city. At the end of the tour, they were to meet the person who set up the excursion.

Temperance express her thanks for everything he had done, she asked how she could repay him for his kindness?

He said she could due him an honor by having dinner with him and his wife and family. She said she could effortlessly due that for them.

She and Crissy were a little late owing to city traffic. When they arrived at the dinner location, they are escorted to a private dining room. Their host, his wife and, two sons were seated at a long table, with four empty chairs. John the host came over to them, greeted them, and introduced his wife and sons. As he was introducing them, a tall well built man and a boy entered the room. John introduced the man as his brother, and his son David. His brother name was Richard David Dempsey; He was forty-four, and an Owner of an electronics corporation, in Maryland. Richard and Temperance were seated beside each other.

**H**e said he was sorry his brother was trying to be a matchmaker. He said he did not know that she would be here. He quickly corrected himself, he was happy to be here and glad to encounter her. He said he was not use to being in the company of such a stunning woman, as he stopped dating over three years ago. Bones ask him why he did that.

He replied that:

"**Most** of the woman I have dated do not want a ready made family. They wanted their own family, and felt that a step mother would not be an appalling persona for them."

Temperance started laughing and had to leave the table to go to the woman's room to fix her make-up. When she returned she talked directly to Richard

"Richard I am sincerely apologetic for my proceedings. I must tell you all the motivation for it. I inform my best friend the of the identical phenomenon; about my rendezvous would like only sex, not a ready- made family. I had no idea that there were men who had the same predicament with dates.

John if I dated you and you found out I had a child, and you having a child what would be the probability of you asking for a second date?"

"Temperance I will answer the question if you will answer my question. Would you go on a second date with me?"

"Yes I would for a second, and a third date. I would be a fool not to. If you were to ask me, I would go out on a second date. You give the impression to me, to be a man I would like to get to be knowledgeable about."

"Then when we both get back home can I call you for a date?"

"Yes and I look forward to it Richard."

The reminder of the meal she and john talked about family and the difficulties of getting to know new people.

_**B**_ones and Cristeen returned to DC and to work. Bren told Ange about the trip but smooth over the part about the diner talk. Work seem to pick up after Bren return and she lost tract of time.

When Temperance arrived home on Tuesday night, she saw her answering machine was flashing. She decided to wait until she fixes supper for her and Chis first. After they ate and bones showered, she sat down and played the messages.

"**First message:**

_**Temperance it Richard Dempsey, from New York, I am planning to be in DC this weekend and IF you are not booked up I hope to take you on that Second Date. **_

_**If you still want to call me a XXX_XXX_6754. Hope to hear from you?"**_

_**Richard.**_

_**B**_ones jumped up off the couch and did a little dance. Then she called Ange.

"Ange can you take care of Chris this weekend, please, I really need the weekend free?"

"Sure Bren, but why this weekend, what come up that is so important?

"Remember the trip I took to New York?

Well I met a person who is a 10, and offered him a challenge about men with children dating women with children. Well he took the challenge and is in town this weekend. He wants to date me.""God Bren you have not been this up for a long time, I hope you know what you are doing?"

"**No** Ange I do not know what I am doing, but I want to do it for it feels right."

Temperance sat down and calmed her nerves then pick up the phone.

"Richard it Temperance Brennan from DC, returning your phone call."

"Temperance I could never forget your voice, I hope you are calling to tell me you are free this weekend and we have a date."

"Richard I had to move some very important meetings this weekend so yes I was excited about your request for a date."

"I'll call you when I get to my hotel and set the time, you get to pick the place. Please make it up scale; this is our second date you know."

"If it two up scale we can go 'Dutch", I am a woman of some means."

"Temperance how can I seduce you going Dutch."

"Who said you could seduce me at all?"

"Ok you win that round, No seduction."

"I never said no, I just asked who said you could seduce me."

"My inner lavabo or the little boy within me, which is who I am. Moreover, a burning desires to make you mine."

"Slow down Richard you will have to get to know me before you can decide if you would want me. I have a lot of baggage I carry behind me. I am a very deep person, wit many defects."

"Temperance that why I want to make you mine so we can get to know each other. I will slow down only because you asked. I will do anything you ask me to do Temperance."

The talked for a small amount of time he asked how her daughter was doing and if she liked New York. She asked about his son and where he was going to school and if he was coming to DC when his dad did. He said no he was going to stay with the Grand Parents for the week and the He, Richard would go up to New York to pick him up.

They hung up and Bren was left with a strange burning feeling in her core.

?

_**T**_emperance had questions running around her head. Did I make that a lasting impression on Richard? Is he for real in his desire for me, or is he desperate to get a mother for his son? She went to her laptop and looked up Richard.

It listed his age, just as he said it was. It also listed him a widower, his wife was killed by a drunk driver at her own mailbox, four years ago. She checked on his company and way pleased to read that it was a good company and on the stock market. With it stock rising slightly, on a whim, she called her financial advisor and asked him to look in too it, Richards company If it was good buy some stock for her. She smirked at herself maybe, I make a little money if nothing else.

**R**ichard called about two in the afternoon and asks Temperance is she thought eight was too late to go out?

She said it was fine with her as Cristeen was away for the weekend.

The agreed that he would pick her up at eight that evening at her home. He also inquired as to where they were going and she said it was her secrete, and it would be surprised. At five minutes before eight her door bell chimed, it was Richard in a tuxedo and he looked fine."Temperance you are gorgeous tonight."

"I tried to look up scale as you asked."

"Anymore and I would think you were taking me to the "White House Dinner".

"Oh Richard you ruined my surprise for tomorrow night."

**B**rennan had a very serious look on her face and Richard was sad.

"Are you telling me we are going to the "White House" tomorrow night?"

"Yes I wanted it to be my surprise to you, Richard. I received the invitation on Monday and notified them you and I were coming. Did I do wrong not asking you first?"

"Hell no Temperance, sorry for the langue, I am thrilled to go as your guest."

"The food is good the people are stuffy, but the President and First Lady are great. They both read my books. I even bought a new dress for tomorrow night, I hope you like it"

"I like anything on or off you Tempe, you are just so beautiful."

**T**hey left for their date it was at a very fancy private club that gave Brennan a membership as an '**A**' list person. They dined and dance until the early morning. He drove them to her home and she asked him is he would like to come in and have a cup of coffee. He was more than happy to spend more time with this wonderful woman so he said yes.

**T**he walked hand in hand into her house and Tempe made a pot of coffee. He sat on the couch and she brought the coffee and sat down right beside him. He turned to say something to her and his lips brushed against her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him softly on his lips. This kiss was followed be a second and a third one. He drew Bren up on his lap and gave her a deep kiss. She responder with an equally deep kiss. He reached back and slowly drew down her zipper on the back of her dress. The dress had a built-in bra so as he pulled down the top of the dress her breasts were exposed to his view.

Like every thing, he had seen and known about her, her breast were perfect with her nipples stiff and hard as the air touched them. The dress passed over her hip with a little help from her and the sexiest pair of Black panties appeared. They appeared to be wet in the center. Soon Brennan's dress was on the floor and so was Richard's tuxedo

He carried her to her bedroom kissing her breast and trying to control the fire in his groin. He laid her on her bed and slowly, with care not to ruin them the black panties dropped to the floor. He lowered his head to her groin and after draw in her scent used his tongue to awaken her to a higher intensity of sexuality, after that he made slow passionate sex to her. She could not get enuff of him and was in passion. They continued thru the night locked in passion of love

_**W**_hen she awakens in the morning, she felt him spooning up against her backside. She felt his morning erection pressed against her ass. She elevated her leg; she reached back, introduces his penis into her vigna, and pressed back into him. Richard awoke with the maximum sensation it was like a dream to awaken and find your manhood slowly sliding in to the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Quickly he realized it was not a dream and that Temp was encouraging him to come into her all over again. He response and she had three orgasms before he sent his hot powerful seeds up and into her willing womb.

**T**he reminder of the day Richard, made calls, and ordered a new tuxedo.

In addition, Bren brought out her new dress. She kept it hidden from Richard all day.

When Richard went out to pick up his new tuxedo and return the used tuxedo, she got ready for the night with a lingering soaking bath. She washed her hair and put it up in a towel so it was still damp. When Richard came back, she showed him the spare room. It was at one time Booth room. Therefore, he could shower and get ready. He had stopped at his hotel and pick up his bags.

He was hoping above hope of spending the night with Brennan again. He could not remember when he had had such a time with a woman in bed in his life. He would do anything in the world to make this woman his own.

**A**t seven forty-five Bones came out of her bedroom in her new dress. A deep-sea blue evening gown that was floor length, she had on her diamond dangling earrings and the diamond chocker that went with it a platinum watch on her right wrist and Platinum bracelet on the left. To put what she looked like in to the words that jammed on Richards Tongue.

"Holly mother of God, I died and gone to heaven." Temperance you have made me speechless. Something that has not happen in thirty years of my life."

"Did I do something wrong? Is it the dress is it that deficient, what is It.?"

"It nothing wrong it you, you look like the fairytale "Princess", you are just so beautiful Temperance."

Tempe blushes a deep shade of pink.

"Good god Richard you make me feel so exultant, like a teenage princess, I'm going to be blushing all the time around you."

"It just makes you especially beautiful to me so keep it up; I just love it and you."

"Richard please we have just started to get to be familiar with each other tone down the love part. I am very protracted, to get to love anyone. And I ache for so long when they walk away from me so please let's just get pleasure from each other for the time being OK?"

"For you Temperance I will tone down the words but the feelings I have little control over. You see in my mind I love you now in my hart I am waiting for you to love me first, before I am to the point that I will get to shout the words to the world."

"I hear the Limo out front we will have a discussion about this later. Richard I due have feeling for you so be patient with me."

"I would do anything for you Temperance Brennan."

©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©

_**T**_hey went to the limo and the "Dinner at the White House", it was just as Temperance said it would be.

He was amazement that the "President and the First Lady" came over to converse with Temperance they talked like old friends that chatter to each other all the time. Tempe said that was because the "First Lady" did talk to Temperance a lot about her books. The "First Lady" was a writer and when the time in the White House was over, she was going to publish her books she had composed while in the White House. A time she call it a time in "hell, in the White House. She very much disliked be the "First Lady", she could not wait to get back to being just Dianna, to Jack Kincaid.

**T**hey left for home after saying good by to the host and took the Limo provided by Brennan publishing company to her house. He walked her to the door and she ushered him in.

"Richard I had a fantastic time tonight thank you being my escort tonight."

"Temperance it was my gratification to be your companion at the "White House" and have dinner and speak with "The Man". If I ever have the honor to have you as mine I will for eternity remembers our _**second**_** and** third date as the time I was with the most astonishing woman in the world."

"Richard I do not know what to say to answer that. All I can say is something a friend said to me when I called him a "hero". 'I just put my pants one leg at a time same as every one else."

"And who was that Tempe?"

"The father of my child the man I thought would be with me for all times Sealy J. Booth"

"He took your heart Temperance and crushed it, and for that I hate him, and I thank him. I hate him for doing it and thank him for leaving you, for me to fix it."

Brennan began to cry, Richard moved into her to hold her while she wept.

"I did not mean to make you cry Temperance. I wish I could eradicate all the unhappiness you feel now. Do you desire me to leave?"

"Richard it's not you, it that what you say that made me feel bad, and that so jumble me up. I gave my hart to Booth. He demanded me to marry him. I in total honesty I said I needed time to dwell on my point of view about marriage. He said I had enuff time yes on no right now or he was going to go. I said I need time and he got up and left. He absolutely did not; say another word to me except thru his lawyer. He gave up parental guardianship in total to me and has not seen his Daughter in over a year. I would like you to stay with me tonight. Show me that you can just hold me until I cry myself out. Then show me how much you think you love me. If you feel it is too much just leave in the night or morning and we can remember the good times we had together."

"When you lift up your head in the morning you will be lifting it off my arm. Lets go to bed so you can cry for past loves and get ready for your new true love, Temperance."

They slowly walked to her bed and even slept some that night. Temperance cried her self out in an hour. Then he made slow love to her awaken her inner passion and soothing her inner fears.

©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©©J©J©J©J©J

_**I**_n the morning just before dawn Brennan awoke as she started to move she felt an arm around her waist and realized where she was, she had her head on Richards arm. Just as he told her, she would last night. She got all warm and fuzzy and started to cry softly. She was the happiest she had ever remembered if her life. If they was a God, she said thank you. If this God kept it up she may look into it some more. If they was a higher word, she hoped her mother would look down on her and give her some guidance on what to do next.

**R**ichard was not asleep he had been awake for a half hour waiting for Tempe to awake. He remembered the promise he made to her last night before they went to bed and he was determined to keep that promises even if he pee the bed.

Tempe awakens, twisted and kisses him.

"If you need the bathroom please go now. Then we need to shower for the day."

She had a twinkle in her eye as she said,

"My shower will fit two if you promise to behave?"

"You and me in the shower together, so sorry no promise I know I cannot keep Temperance. That a promise I will always keep for you Temperance."

They did shower together and Richard did keep his hands to himself, But Brennan did not and they made love in the shower, twice. As a conquence Richard just hade his plane in time and Bones was late for work. That is late for her on time for the remainder of the staff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

_**A**_nge was the first to see her, and the first to notice she had a happy pace in her stride, a brighter sparkle in her eyes.

"Bren can I speak to you I my office for a minute."

"Sure Ange just let me put my things in my office and grab my lab coat." Fifteen minutes later Bren entered Angela's office.

"OK Ange what do you need from me?"

"Bren please closes the door. Then tell my about the weekend, all about the whole weekend."

"First I want to tell you that I am forever in your debt for taking Chrissy this weekend. Richard and I had a totally magnificent time this weekend. I accepted the Dinner at the "White House" and took Richard with me. He was _**very**_ impressed. We also spent time getting to be knowledgeable about each other."

"Bren did you and he go to bed 'together', this weekend?"

"Yes we did and yes we had sex, more than a few times. This morning in my shower twice. God I think I am falling in love with him, Ange."

"This is so unlike you Brennan, you have never just fallen in love. What do you know about him? Did you at least have safe sex?"

"I'm the pill Ange, it's 97% safe."

"And yet you have Christeen, am I right Bren?"

"Angelar please this is the first time I have ever felt this way. I go to sleep thinking about him, I wake up and I think about him. What is going on in my head, help me please."

"Sweetie this maybe the first time you have fallen in love at first sight. Something your big brain has no logical reason to do. It emotion foreign to you logical thinking. My advice is slow down and let logics catch up with your emotions. That being said when are you going to see Richard next?"

"Next Friday night he coming down to pick me up and we are driving up to New York City to pick up his sons at the Grandparents house and driving them home to Maryland then I am flying home on Monday morning."

"So he taking 'you' to see his parents. Is this the first time you are meeting them?"

"No I met them in New York on the book tour a few weeks ago. However, you are right it will be the first time I am at their home. Oh Ange what am I to due, I want to be with him every moment. I have never felt anything like this since I first time I recognize I loved Booth. I do not contemplate I can live thru having my heart trampled again. Oh GOD what should I do?"

"Bren you are calling on **GOD**, you do have it bad. Bren close your eyes and take a deep breath and think of an barren space with nothing in it. Appease yourself what do you envision now. Christine's first smile, her first word, _**Mama**_."

"I see Christen as she is born, she so small and venable, I have to protect her from harm. I see Booth carrying her home."

"Now take deep breaths and relax your muscles. Clear your mind think pure thought and, open your eyes. How do you feel now?"

"Much more relax and calm. Thank you Ange. I owe you one."

_**B**_rennan went back to her office and started work on her computer. She received a call about three pm about a new body. Found in an old building being torn down. She and the FBI Rep, Danni Gorman went to the scenic. They were at the scene for six hours.

When Tempe got home see saw her message light on, she was so tired she took a shower and went to bed. Who ever was calling could wait till tomorrow to get a reply. She slept the sleep of the innocent. Deep and pure, with no nightmares.

_**I**_n the morning, she awoke with a clear head and heart. When she went in to her den, she remembered the incoming call light. She went to the phone and checked to see who called and it was Booth.

Talk about whispering the devils name when passing the graveyard. Why was '**He**' calling her now? She spent a half hour deciding what to do about the call. Finally, she decided to call him back after she was at the office.

**W**hen she arrived at the Lab no one but Cam was in so she went to her office and made the call she did not want to make. The phone rang:

"Special Agent in Charge Booth, can I help you?"

"Booth what do you want after two years of refusing to converse with me."

"Temperance I am only calling to tell you that the Sherman case. Is going to trial in Plattsburg Maryland next Monday morning. You and I are on the Prosecution witness list and must check in at the Court House by Monday at nine _**am**_."

"Alright Booth I will be their on Monday morning at nine _**am. **_**Is**** they anything else you need to tell me Booth?**

"Well Mary….., and I are….., going to get married on November the twenty fifth In DC and we…., I would like Christen to be part of the wedding celebration. You will be invited also, and Parker in going to be the ring bearer.

Before you bite my head off I am repentant for my action the past two years. I was hurt and bitter, and very mad at you. I was wrong on all accounts and I think I have grown up to face the facts that you are not one to marry anyone due to your beliefs."

"Booth I have grown as well, but the wound in my hart from you just discarding me like a dead dog in the street still hurts me. It has exaggerated my moving on, as I have confidence in no one now and it your fault Sealy Booth.

That said I will allow **your** '**Daughter**' to be part of **your** wedding, I wish you all the best and to Mary. I will look forward to the invitation please make it for two; I might just invite one of my friends, to go with me just in case, I turn 'COLD' again. Good by Booth till next Monday."

COLD©COLD©COLD©COLD©COLD©COLD©COLD

_**W**_hen she hung up the phone, she was surprised that she was neither mad nor pleased she just did not care what Sealy Booth did anymore. She kept working and went to see Ange for lunch. They went to lunch and Bren told her about the phone call and Booth request to have Chrissy in his wedding.

"Ange I did not feel anything at all about what Booth had to say. I feel free for the first time in a long time. I think I can start sorting out my life. Now I can begin to see if I truly have feeling for Richard and where we are going."

"Sweetie make sure of what you are doing. You were very hurt by what Booth did. Make sure that Richard knows that sudden decisions are something you have a very hard time doing. If he is in love with you he will wait for you to make your mind up in the time span you determine, not him."

"Ange I am going to due everything you have told me. I had already made up my mind about a lot of things. I have Chrissy now so I have more than my self to think about. there is no running away from my hurt I must stand and take my blows as they come. So I must plan everything out before I step out. I just hope it not in front of a bus."

"I wish you all the luck and happiness you can find. Just do not lose my number sweetie."

_**T**_empe finished the day got Chrissy and went home. After supper and night time parental duties Bren put Chrissy to bed and called Richard.

"Richard it Tempe are you doing any thing now?"

"No I just finished putting David to bed and was taking a moment to catch my breath. What on your mind tonight?"

"You asked me if I would go up to New York with you on Friday and the drive back to Maryland with you, right."

"You are correct I have to go to the West Coast for a few days and its school vacation in Baltimore. So you are not able to come with me?"

"Do not sound so depressed Richard. I am going to make the trip with you, but I need a place to stay for a few days after the weekend. I did hope you could let me stay at your house for that time?"

"Not that I care, but what brings you to Baltimore for a few days."

"Richard you sound so happy. Does that mean you will let me stay for a few days at you house?

For your edification I am a witness in a trail that was moved to Baltimore so I have to be their till they do not need me anymore."

"I love the courts in Maryland, you may not know it but all witnesses are required to be availed for the entire trail. I am saying a little prayer for a long trail.'

"Richard you are a devil you want to keep me in your house for the duration. Am I correct in that thought?"

"Yes you are, you do not believe but I believe there is a GOD some ware out their."

"I see you on Friday night; I have my GPS all set for Baltimore, Maryland.. So good night Richard."

"Good night Temperance."

Temperance slept fitfully, dreaming about Richard, Booth, Angle's warning and her newfound feeling's of freedom.

?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?©?

_**F**_riday at noon after having lunch with Caroline, Brennan went home picked up her bags and drove north to Baltimore, Maryland. The drive north was easy as she was ahead of the home rush and by the time, she reached Baltimore, Maryland. She was driving the opposed way of their rush hour traffic. When she stopped in front of the house the GPS said was Richard's, she was amazed at its size. She was about to move on to the next house, when a young boy came running out wavering a white towel. She stopped and right behind the boy came Richard

**T**hey both greeted her and helped bring her bags into the house David was thrilled to have her in 'his house', Dad never let a person into his house before so she must be something special. He told her all this as he showed her to "Her" room in his house. It took him two minutes to say all that . Richard had a blush, and started to apologies for his son's over eagerness.

**T**hey went out to dinner and they all had a very good time. When they got home they sat and got to know each other.

David asked the most questions about Tempe, some his father thought were too personal and stopped Brennan from answering them. In his mind he wanted to ask the same questions but felt the time was not right.

The most uncomfortable question David ask was,

"Are you going to be My daddy's girlfriend?"

Temperance's answer was the greatest answer ever, in Richards mind.'

"David I am your fathers friend, if we get to know each other better, and you approve I will become your father 'Girl friend'." They sat and talked and asked each question. Finally, they went to bed, each in their own rooms. **L**ater that night Temperance and Richard shared his bed, and enjoyed each other.

They all got up early and loaded his car for the trip north to New York City, and grandparents Home.

_**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ **_

_**T**_hey were up early for the drive to New York. Richard used his car that let Tempe rest, as she had a work out the night before. For a man ten plus years older than her, he gave as much as he got and both were very satisfied in the morning. They arrived at the Grandparent's home, A Pent house on the top floor of one of the downtown buildings. The door attendant and his assistance took care of the bags. The Grandparents were very please to meet Temperance, Richard had said so much about her they were sure she was a figment of Richards mind. After meeting Temperance, they were amazed that their son had met someone so wonderful.

Later that night Richard's Mother and his brother's wife sat down with Temperance to get to know her, as a possible new member of their family. Richards's mother spoke first.

"Temperance please do not take this as an integration of you, but Richard is, I think the phrase is 'in to you'. He has not ever brought a female to this house, except his wife, to our home. You must be very special to him. We do not want to see Richard hurt. He dated some after Judy died one woman he though was '**The One'**, dumped him at the 'Alter" to run off with an old friend of hers."

"Mrs. Dempsey I have not known _**Richard**_ a long time, in fact we are just getting to know how to act around each other. I have never been in the position of meet the whole family of a man I maybe interested in. I have developed some deep feelings for _**Richard**_ very fast.

I too was very deeply hurt by someone who promised to always be with me forever. Then he asked a question I was hesitant to answer. He gave me no time to work the pros and con's of the answer. When I asked for time, he walked out on his Daughter and me. We have not spoken to each outer until last night when He asked to have "**His Daughter**" be in **his **wedding party. Two years ago, I would have said no. Last night I said yes and asked for two places at their wedding so I could invite _**Richard**_. Not to show him I too have moved on but to show him I, by my self found the right man for me. I have a probliun with the word _**"LOVE". **_As a pure Sciencetist, love is only a amalgamation of body chemicals, nothing more. As a woman whose heart was crushed, I fully comprehend that the heart in life can feel real anguish. I have asked _**Richard**_ to tone down using the word love. I cannot ask him to not love me. I will endeavor to never break _**Richard's **_HART, and he said the same to me. I may or maybe not be "**THE ONE **for _**Richard **_but he is the one for me. I will never brake his heart as long as I live. I am sorry if I came off as standing on a soapbox but I am a person who does not lie, and is not always able to seal my mouth about my point of view. Again I sorry if I offered you, you make me feel that I can be straightforward with you without making you an adversary."

"Temperance I have spoken to many people, about many thing but you are by far the strongest woman I have ever come across. To admit to the man whose family you are just meeting that you were just in the learning stages of a relative and to promise us to not the brake our family members heart ever. Then tell us of your heart ach is in my mind a woman I would like my son to hold on to for the rest of his life. Temperance "I" love you and always will regardless of what comes to be with you and my son. You do not need my Blessing or sanction to be with my Richard. If you want to make him **YOUR** Richard I would _**love**_ that.""That goes for me too Temperance I love you too."

The last words came from Richards's sister in Law. Temperance was a half second away from crying, the tears were about to drop when Richard came into the room. Temperance seems to leap up into his arms and wrap her arms around him. He looked at her in puzzlement. The tears started and she started to speak.

"Richard your mother is so wonderful, I wish she was mine, I love her and I just met her, she is so good she makes me cry and I do not know why, or care."

Richards's mother stood up and she and Temperance hugged and cried together. A few hours later Richards mother call him into her bedroom.

"Please close the door Rich. I want to talk to you about Temperance

What is your intention for her. Before you answer think carefully about you are going to saying."

"Mon I fell in love with the moment I met her. I was all lit up insides. When she spoke to me I could not breathe, she is the only woman to ever due that to be, even Judy. I hold her hand and anything in the world is mine for the asking. I truly love her."

"Do you know that the father of her child walked out on her because she needed time to answer a question? Do you know what that question was? I do, if you do not ask me . Rich she is very smart, but very fragile. If you truly love her and want her as your wife be sure you are prepared to take the time for her to make up her mind. She just may not want to be married to you or anyone. You must decide if you can take her as she is. If not Richard, you must let her go as easily as can be. If you break her, I will never forgive you. I love her as I would love a child of mine. Do you fully understand what I have told you son?"

"Mother I love her if I have to let her go so as to not hurt her I will do so. With a very heavy heart, but I'll do it."

"Richard I made a bed in the dinning room if you need it. If you and Temperance want to share a bed you can do so with out sneaking around. Temperance is a truthful woman she would do the sneaking for you but do the right thing and share her bed and hold her tight. Love her do not break her son, now go to bed."

Richard went upstairs and knocked on Temperance 's door. She answered the door in her blue satin robe, the one that was so sexy she kept it for the special occasions.

"Richard what are you doing in my room."

"My mother sent me. She said you were a truthful woman and would sneak around for me, but I should not make you do that. Then she said for me to share the bed with you, and keep you safe."

"Richard I loved you mother before, I am very environs of you to have had her all these years. From now on I want her to be my adopted mother so I can love her as much as you get to due. I truly love you Richard David Dempsey."

"And I love you Dr. Temperance Marie Brennan."

That night they held each other nothing else. That night Richard substantiated to her that Richard genuinely loved her for what she was and what she could give. That night Richard proved to himself that he did love Temperance as she was and that sex had little to due with these feelings. _**S**_unday morning they all went to church together, even Temperance. The church felt different to her this time she felt a part of it not as an outsider. When the Priest spoke it seem that he was talking to her.

He said that new things were being discovered every day. Nevertheless, cautioned them that what they found was put their by the ancient of time and as we find out about them we find out about ourselves. Do not forget the past for it is what the present is built upon. Tempe had seen the light, she told Richard's mom if she could find some one to talk to her about this GOD thing she would listen. They all had Sunday dinner together. David made it known that Temperance was his and his alone, He sat next to her only she could help him and when dinner was over his hand very rarely left hers. He was over heard telling his Grandmother :

"I hope my dad makes Tempe my new mother she has been sent by Papa's God to take care of me and Dad, she is an 'Angel'."

At two pm Richard and Temperance headed south to Baltimore, Maryland.

_**T**_hey reached Richard's house after ten **pm **due to stopping for supper and sight seeing. The showered together and went to bed together. They made love and slept until seven **am**. Richard dress in his suit and Temperance put on her power suit for court. Richard was impressed in the transformation of the soft spoken girl he spent the night with.

She became the top Forensic Anthologist in the country. She and he left together for a day that was full of tension. Richard was very worried about Tempe's meeting with her X-boyfriend. He felt inferior to Booths FBI presence . Booth was younger and bigger than him and had a long history with her. He promised him self that he would have faith in Temperance.

_**B**_rennan walked into the Court House at eight forty five **am**. Caroline, Booth and Cam were standing together. Caroline hugged her and Cam gave her a smile, and a greeting. Booth nodded his head only. The witnesses were taking to a room with one window, no air and no TV. Booth went ape shit after a half hour they were moved to a Judge's lounge. It had two windows air-condition and a TV. After four hours they were fed and sent home till the next day at Nine am. Cam ask Brennan what hotel she was staying in and Booth said they all had rooms at the Regnant Inn on 24 th street. He said that the rooms were all paid for and that he was headed their now so he could make some calls. Cam had a rent a car and asked Brennan if she needed a ride. Temperance told her she had her own car would see her in the morning.

Tempe set her GPS to Richard office location and went off to meet him. They met up and Bren went to his house to shower and get ready to go out for the evening. Bren stopped at a dress store and bought a new dress, for tonight.

When Richard came home Temperance was in her satin bathrobe with her hair up waiting for him. She kissed him as soon as he came thru the door and in three minutes had him on the couch semi nude was he , totally nude was she and the satisfied each other tension of the day. Bren's new dress had to wait an other day to be seen. They showered and dressed for bed, Temperance expressed the thought that getting dress for bed was an exercise in wasted time.

_**That night the rabbit kick the bucket and the destiny of the two started to rise.**_

!

_**T**_he trial lasted for four weeks, in the end the defendant was sent to jail for life with no parole and the judge thanked them and gave them a check for Fifteen hundred dollars. Brennan signed over her check and gave it to family of the dead girl.

**T**emperance was sad about leaving Richard's home and moving back to DC.

When she got home she call Richard every night and they talked for hours. They took turns spending the weekends together, one weekend at her house the next at his. It was a drain on them but it made them want each other more.

_**Two **_months after starting this relationship,, a major change came up. They were at Brennan's house when she said to Richard:

"I, We have a bumpy in the road of our relationship, Richard I am sorry but © the time has come to make a very Big decision. I am with child and you are the father. If you want to leave I hold you free. It my baby and I will deal with it. I do love you and will always love you."

"Temperance you said It was you that was with child. You must be wrong it's we who are with child. I know you woke up with this question but I love you too much to not ask.

A no will not make go a way. So Temperance Brennan _**will you marry **_me and become my wife?"

"Richard I will not ask you for time as I asked Booth. _**Yes**_ Richard I will gladly marry you."

They hugged and kissed each other and then she asked if she could call his Mother. He said yes.

"Mrs. Dempsey this your soon to be new daughter in law, Temperance. Richard has asked me to marry him and I am thrilled to be come his wife."Temperance there is no one in the whole world I would want to be my daughter than you. I am so happy. Have you decided when you are going to get married. The soonest we can get the whole family together is a months. Is that Ok with you and Richard?"

"Mom Dempsey you know, how do you know?"

"Two weeks ago when we were visiting David I touched your hand and I knew. A small shock went from me to you and I felt A new life. I could not be more contented for you and Richard. We must come up to see you next week it a long weekend and I am going to take a few day off with it and spend some time with my new mother."

"Temperance you are making me cry I am so happy. Please come and spend time with me."

J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J©J

**T**he Wedding was set for the first week in October the date was the second. the place was to be in DC. Brennan made arrangement for everyone from out of town to have a room. Angelar was the Made of honor and Richards brother was the best man. Jack Hodgins was the head groom man and sweets and Zack went also groom mans. Cam and Richards sister in law complete the wedding party.

Temperance's wedding dress was a silk and satin white gown with a ten foot train. Chrissy was the flower girl and David the ring bearer.

_**T**_he media who were at the wedding said that the wedding cost over fifty thousand dollars. They were low on the cost but Brennan said she was only going to get married once. The real cost was over one hundred thousand when the gifts to the wedding party were counted in. They went to the Islands for two weeks got a tan. They were back the day before Booth wedding. Booth wedding was a good time Booth even danced with Bones and when she left, she told him she wished him the best in his marriage, and she meant it.

After the baby was born and Temperance recovered She was offered the position as director of the Guggenheim Forensic Anthology Museum. After some long talks she turned it down and Brennan became a freelance expert for the police departments on the East Coast plus. With her book selling like hot cakes at the county fair. Temperance and her mother in law spent a lot of time together, they acted just a mother and daughter. The love for each other was so strong they each felt the others pain. Mary knew before Temperance that she was pregnant with their third child. Love still did give a little pain, but a pain of joy.

Done


End file.
